


Similar Substitutes

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Farting, Mario Kart, Racing, Sports, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	Similar Substitutes

Dry Bowser, Metal Mario, and Pink Gold Peach were all racing each other in another Mario Kart race, with the volcanic race course that was the erupting Grumble Volcano serving as the track, the three racers being in the lead ahead of the others, who were all Miis. Somewhere else on the magma hardened pavement was Captain Toad farting as usual, the gassy mushroom boy pooping his pants as he was collecting the various different colored gems scattered around the volcano.

"Man! With all this treasure here, I should be able to make a fortune!" Captain Toad exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together, chuckling to himself. "Maybe I should bring the other Toads here to help mine this stuff with me!"

Captain Toad was then caught off guard by Pink Gold Peach colliding into him, with the metal princess falling off her bike as she was passed by Dry Bowser, who chucked a spiny winged blue shell at Metal Mario, the explosion causing the chrome plumber to lose first place as the skeletal reptile gained it from him.


End file.
